User talk:Blackbombchu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:100% Route (MM) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi o/ So, I'm thinking of going back to the TAS. I guess that start back from scratch could be a good idea; recent BizHawk release have improve Glide64mk2 support so I hope that the emulation could be even better (I dream about a console-verified TAS). I'll take the JP version this time. But, a good TAS needs good tools; so the really first thing I'll work and finish my BizHawk MM-dedicated tool (code is over here). I have some RAM addresses for US (I'll made a wiki page for it) but non for JP (maybe Fox has them). What do you think about all that? :) Regards, Hathor86 (talk) 19:07, December 4, 2016 (UTC) It probably is better to start from scratch. That doesn't mean waste a lot of time keeping on making more of the TAS until it's done. It means make many short TASes each of which could be part of the TAS of the whole speedrun and then figure out the route from them and then start making the TAS of the whole speedrun. We need more people who know how to do tricks contributing to this website like for example, alternate ways of getting the All Item Zora glitch because it lets you do it where there isn't a slope into water and maybe also when you don't have the Zora Mask. Can you use Github to help me learn how to contribute to this TAS there? I already created an account on Github as blackbombchu. Blackbombchu (talk) 20:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC) I just invite you as a collaborator of the repository; so you'll be able to push commit. I don't know if you're familliar with this stuff but it's quite simple. If you're on windows, there is a graphical client over here. It's quite intuitive :) If'you're on Linux, just check your paquet manager. The thing you have to keep in mind is that it's really easy to rollback changes, create branch and merge and so on. So don't hesitate to do whatever you want :) Regards, Hathor86 (talk) 07:50, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey :) First of all, happy new year! Then, about "How to make a TAS with bizhawk" It is really simple :) Start the game. Then, File => Movie => Record a Movie. You can then choose either "Power On" or "Now" or "SaveRAM". The file is rocrded in the "Movie" directory of bizHawk. Under the menu "Tools", you'll be able to show the virtual pad for your inputs. When you're done, File => Movie => Save Movie to save it (you can also choose stop movie). The file you'll create is *.bk2 file. You can open it with any zip application (7zip is a really good one); in it you have several self-explicit files :) You can replay your movie simply by clicking File => Movie => Play movie. You can also "render" a video file by clicking File => AVI/WAV => Record. And you'll get a video you can upload on youtube or whatever. On Github, I have uploaded the .bk2 files and also (under the Unzip directory), the raw files contained into the *.bk2 just for information and to have a better view on what I've modified between 2 commits. Finally, about other contributor, we're the only one for the moment :p (Yes, what you've seen on youtube has entirely been made by myself). Being alone to do all this shows me my limits about creativity and motivation. But I still want to do this! As I mentionned I'll probably focus on making cool tools dedicated to this game. Regards, Hathor86 (talk) 21:18, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Additional notes: I recommend you to use GlideN64 video plugin (When a the ROM is running => N64 => Plugin settings); like so Here's settings I find pretty cool; it's not an exact science you can play with checkboxes and see if get something better. With theses, I didn't find any visual glitch yet (even the picture you take with the pictograph box is render properly wich is really cool ^_^)